The field of the invention is electrical connectors and the invention relates more particularly to electrical connectors capable of carrying a relatively large amount of current.
With the improvement in battery design, many portable devices require that a relatively large amount of current be carried when operating the device. It is also common that this current must be carried through a connector so that a recharged battery can be easily plugged into the device or other controls may be easily connected or disconnected.
Because of the large amount of current flowing in such devices, many connectors tended to gall at the interface between the male and female connectors which in turn would cause a resistance which would lead to a heating and often destruction of the connector. Such connectors also degraded the performance of the battery powered device.
Another problem with connectors capable of carrying relatively large amount of current is that such connectors are very difficult to plug in and unplug. It is also important that such connectors be light in weight since it is usually desired that the electrically power devices be as light as possible.